


A Symphony in Gold

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Demon!Shiro, Genderfluid/nonconforming Lance, Kitsune!Lance, Light BDSM, Nonbinary Lance, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, demon!Lance, shance, the word pussy is used once 👀, they/them pronouns for lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In the modern demon world, mating is all about compatibility and trust. Demons are notoriously bad at relationships and even worse at maintaining healthy sex lives. To combat this flaw, their laws changed, mandating contracts between mates. This ensured both parties would clearly negotiate the terms of their relationships before things got...messy.Lance works as a online courtesan, posting erotic videos of themself on the internet and entertaining clients from around the world. Their kitsune heritage is unique among demons and they’ve built a loyal fan base—one of whom wants to offer more than monthly patronage.Shiro is a member of the Founding Circle—one of seven ancient demon kings who oversee territory in the demon world.And one of Lance’s biggest fans.Shiro is wealthy, handsome, and powerful. He can craft metal from his stone arm, thanks to a powerful spell.But nothing in the demon world is free.Because of his powers, Shiro was cursed with his own personal demon, and it’s kept him from taking a mate for thousands of lonely years.Will Lance be able to withstand Shiro’s dark side long enough to see the contract they both desperately want come to fruition?





	A Symphony in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> My first zine piece! It was so awesome to be a part of ‘Of Beasts and Bottoms,’ a Shance monster fucking zine. I really hope to do more zines in the future.

The last time was Lance’s first time.

Shiro was gentle and attentive. He’d held Lance close, showing them every aspect of carnal pleasure with an exacting tenderness. Shiro demonstrated all the things Lance could have hoped for from their first trist with a client in the flesh.

But Shiro assured them this would not be like the last time.

And although Lance agreed to it—welcomed it, even—their hands still shook as they clutched the leather straps of their bag and made their way up the driveway to the architectural masterpiece Shiro referred to as a “modest cabin in the woods.” 

The house was an expensive sculpture, and if Lance ever doubted Shiro’s connection to the Founding Circle, the highest caste of demon kings, the palatial home put those doubts to rest.

Lance’s tails ruffled in the breeze as they stepped onto a wooden porch and faced the painfully modern glass entrance. There was no doorway, no seam where one might slip inside. Instead, Lance was afforded a view of the large exposed beams inside holding up high, high ceilings. 

Lance checked their reflection, pleased with their appearance. They wore clothes Shiro purchased for them, all custom tailored to Lance’s physique. Their ears flicked as they plucked a stray lash from their cheek and blew it off their clawed finger.

Lance pressed their hand against a pad that topped a pedestal in the center of the porch and light scanned their palm, a three-dimensional projection manifesting to greet them. 

Shiro’s face appeared a moment later, his long hair twisted up into a top knot, perfectly centered between two horns. Gold hoops lined the pointed shell of his ears and Lance’s keen eye pinpointed microscopic designs that Shiro likely carved himself.

“Lance.” 

The way Shiro said their name sent a shiver down Lance’s spine, their tails jittering out in a fluff behind them. 

“I’m glad you made it.”

The pad chirped and Lance could hear an elaborate locking mechanism shift. A door-sized section of the glass popped forward and skimmed along the wall’s surface to provide an entrance.

“Come inside. I’ll be up in a minute, so make yourself at home.”

Their first thought upon entering was that Shiro’s vacation home was far nicer than any dwelling they’d seen before, including the luxury hotel Shiro had taken them for their first time. Lance was currently renting a place they shared with two roommates. They were lucky to have a room of their own.

Lance dragged two fingertips across a stone table made of many shades of blue, gaze flicking to the vase of flowers that sat at the table’s center—anemones. White with black in the center. A fitting flower for the demon king.

They’d spent the first few months of their in-person relationship getting to know each other, and Shiro was forward about his circumstances.

The demon king was one of seven that ran territories, all ancient beings imbued with power. For Shiro, it was his metalsmithing abilities. He gave his arm to the druids and in exchange, they blessed him with divine magic.

For a while, he was truly happy. He used his power to vastly improve the state of affairs for those living in his generous reach. 

A reach that became too generous.

Zarkon, king of the neighboring territory, was facing unrest from his own people who saw what Shiro did and demanded better of their own tyrannical ruler. 

Zarkon wanted Shiro punished for causing such humiliation, so he sent his witch queen, Haggar, to cast a curse upon Shiro that would strip him of any joys he might find in life. 

To ensure that he would always be alone, despite the giving nature of his heart.

Haggar’s magic left Shiro with an evil spirit—a perfect copy of his every dark desire and violent thought, manifesting in the form of Kuro, an evil twin of sorts.

Kuro was like a split personality, living inside Shiro and only appearing when he devolved to baser instincts. It made a sex life next to impossible, and after trying with several different partners, Shiro gave up on finding anyone who could put up with Kuro’s brutish behavior.

That was until he stumbled across Lance’s site. Shiro was one of their longtime customers and one that wasn’t afraid to spoil Lance with the finer things. Each month, he paid a fee of $5,000 for full access of Lance’s site—the highest level of patronage Lance offered.

After years of a digital-only relationship, Shiro requested an in-person meeting, and despite Lance’s reticence, they agreed, curious to see what the king would offer them. Naturally, they were surprised when they got the initial inquiry. They’d received offers in the past, but never before had they wished to explore one.

Lance plucked one white petal from the perfect arrangement and rubbed it between their fingers, marveling at its silky texture. They’d been totally lost in thought in the quiet house.

After spending their entire life like a sardine in a city of over fifty million, the silence was hard for them to wrap their head around—that and the endless expanse of wilderness visible through the floor-to-ceiling windows that carried through to the back of Shiro’s house. 

Lance had never seen so many trees. 

There was a possibility that Lance could end up living here. It was all incredibly surreal, but wouldn’t be decided until after this weekend, after Shiro had the opportunity to offer Lance a contract.

It had taken Shiro three months of negotiating to get Lance to agree to an in-person meeting and another three of them getting to know each other before they mated for the first time.

Now Lance was here on a trial of sorts. They agreed with Shiro that before entering into anything legally binding, they should make sure they were compatible in all ways.

The demon king would make up his mind, and Lance would either move in with him or go back to their life as an online courtesan—not the worst fate, but definitely not something Lance was thrilled about.

Lance went to the large sofa that stood adjacent to an ornate fireplace made of brass. It looked like it was from centuries ago, and it’s austere size and grandiose, flourishing design reminded Lance of a crown. The wall behind the fireplace looked out onto a lake, situated at the base of a breathtaking mountain range.

Lance was too nervous to sit. The couch and armchair were covered in white fabric so pristine they looked as if they’d never been used. 

Lance stopped at the window and set their bag down, mesmerized by the rugged landscape.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

Shiro’s voice echoed around the room before his body manifested out of a cloud of dense smoke so white it looked blue. 

“I wasn’t waiting long,” Lance replied, their ears twitching as they met Shiro’s gaze in the window’s reflection.

“That’s good,” Shiro said, walking up behind Lance, his hands hovering over the lush wool coat only a few shades lighter than the pale russet fur that dusted the tips of Lance’s ears.

Shiro slipped the coat from Lance’s shoulders and dropped it on the floor. He bent to nuzzle in the crook of Lance’s neck and Lance knew he was looking for the scent glands unique to kitsune.

Lance shivered in his hold, flashes from their previous coupling playing in their mind, honeyed anticipation simmering beneath their skin.

“You still smell so _sweet_ ,” Shiro said, his voice gravel that curled around Lance’s throat, a flush spreading where Shiro’s breath rolled across his skin.

Lance’s entire body melted when Shiro’s lips connected to the delicate scent gland and he suckled the skin. 

Lance’s knees gave out and Shiro’s arm—the one of black stone—circled Lance’s waist, keeping them upright. The stone was cool and shiny like glass but was not uncomfortable. Lance turned in Shiro’s tight embrace, their hands resting on Shiro’s well-muscled chest. 

Shiro’s free hand carded through Lance’s thick fur. “Let’s get you settled.”

Shiro’s mouth was slick with oil from Lance’s gland and the sight had their belly clenching with heat. Lance could only nod in response as Shiro led them to an expansive kitchen and open dining space. 

It seemed like the perfect house for parties, but Lance got the impression that no one had been here before, like the whole house was a museum to what could have been in Shiro’s life, had he not been cursed.

“Sit,” Shiro said, nodding to the island counter made of black granite. 

Lance perched themself on one of the stools, leaning forward on their elbows as they watched Shiro pull two wine glasses from a rack that hung above them.

“I wasn’t sure you’d show up,” Shiro said, pouring deep red wine into a glass and sliding it over to Lance.

Lance swirled the wine, watching it as they chose their words.

“I wasn’t sure it was wise,” they said at length. “But after what happened between us. After _that_ night, I knew I had to at least try.”

Shiro gave them a small smile, taking a sip from his glass and setting it down on the counter. He leaned over. “I’m glad you did.”

The finger of his obsidian hand traced a swirling pattern around Lance’s wrist, leaving a delicate trail of gold in its wake.

“I don’t want to sugarcoat things,” Shiro said, eyes on the bracelet, ears dipping as he spoke. “I really care about you, Lance. These past six months have been…”

“Incredible? Inspiring? The best six months of your long, long life?”

Shiro grinned, leaning back to sit on one of the stools lining the island. “Something like that.”

They each sipped their wine, taking a moment to inspect the other’s countenance, perhaps searching for signs of weakness or betrayal, but only seeing mirrored longing and tenderness.

Lance finished their wine in one long gulp, setting down the glass and earning an arched brow from Shiro.

“I’m here. I want to do this. You don’t need to give me another lecture.”

Shiro gave a resigned sigh, draining his glass and pouring a bit more in for both of them.

“I won’t lecture you,” he said between sips. “I just don’t know what will become of me if I fuck this up.”

The raw honesty in his tone cut to Lance’s core. They quickly rounded the counter and wrapped their arms around Shiro’s shoulders.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Lance said into the curve of Shiro’s neck, the white wisps that escaped his bun tickling Lance’s nose.

After a tick, Shiro’s arms circled Lance’s middle and he pressed his nose into their chest. Lance giggled, letting Shiro use their ample bosom for a pillow just for a second before pulling away.

“Lead the way, Your Highness,” Lance said with a cocky grin.

Shiro finished his wine and stood, scooping up their bag.

“Follow me,” he said, his voice sending goosebumps across Lance’s skin. 

Lance tried to pay attention to the layout as Shiro lead them further into the labyrinth of a house. Each wall was meticulously decorated with art, each sitting area furnished with luxurious pieces that seemed to match the juxtaposition between antique and contemporary that the house embodied. 

But Lance couldn’t keep their mind from spinning. _What will Shiro be like this time? What if he’s too rough with me? What if I like it? Will he spank me? Fuck, I hope he spanks me..._

Shiro’s bedroom was open and expansive with a wall of glass, keeping in style with the rest of the house. There was a spectacular view of the mountains, perhaps a better one than the living room. The room was sparse in the way of furniture, save a massive bed that stood like a tranquil lake at the center of the space.

Shiro walked to the trunk that served as a nightstand and set Lance’s bag beside it.

“I don’t want to scare you,” Shiro said, walking over to where Lance stood at the foot of the bed, gripping both of Lance’s hands in his own, “but you need to tell me now if you don’t want to go through with this.”

Lance’s eyes shot from the bed up to Shiro’s gunmetal stare. 

“No! It’s not like that, I just—”

“You don’t know what to expect,” Shiro said at the same time Lance added, “I don’t know what to expect.” 

They smiled at each other and a bit of the tension in Lance’s shoulders eased. 

“It won’t be like last time.”

“That’s what you said before.”

“I want to make a contract with you,” Shiro said in earnest, his heavy brows knit together. “I’m almost five-thousand years old and I’ve never come close to taking a mate. But there’s something about you, Lance.”

Lance preened under Shiro’s praise, their tails swishing back and forth, and Shiro stroked a knuckle down their cheek.

“You know I’ve never done anything like this,” Lance said softly. “I’d like it if it was you, ya know? There’s a reason yours was the first offer I accepted. I want to at least try to be what you need.”

Shiro tilted Lance’s face up and met their lips with a soft, chaste kiss.

“I want that, too.”

They kissed again and Lance was lost in the feel of Shiro’s mouth on their own. 

“I need to go over a few things, first.”

Shiro led Lance to the bed, gently guiding them to sit. Lance reached out behind themself and pulled their tails to one side before easing onto the grey duvet.

“Whatever we end up doing tonight, I want you to be safe. I told you a little bit before about my...other side? He comes out when I get distracted or riled up.”

“Is it really like a split personality or something?”

“You could say that,” Shiro replied as he sat next to Lance, elbows resting on his thighs. “Kuro’s not inherently evil. He just…” Shiro waved his obsidian hand as he searched for the words, flecks of gold dusting up around his fingers. “He likes to play rough.”

Lance nodded, although they didn’t fully understand what Shiro meant.

“I expect you to use safe words so I know where we stand.”

“Red, yellow, and green, right?”

Shiro’s smile was soft and hungry, the duality hitting Lance like a punch in the gut.

“That’s good, baby. I won’t be mad if you use them. If you say no I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back but the safe words will get through to me no matter what.”

How Shiro was so certain of his abilities, Lance didn’t know. They wondered if they should be concerned. Not that Shiro would hurt them. But that the _thought_ of Shiro as dangerous and out of control—violent—was a turn on.

What if they got too caught up in the moment and didn’t notice Shiro was hurting them?

Shiro reached a hand out, fingertips trailing along Lance’s thigh.

“Are you ready to start?”

Desire rippled through Lance as they nodded.

“You’re a bit overdressed,” Shiro said, tugging at the hem of Lance’s shirt. 

Lance obediently pulled the garment off, exposing the blue markings that swirled from their neck down between their breasts and around their back. The markings were an indication of their clan. Their kitsune heritage.

Shiro’s fingers traced the lines, his nose drifting along the curve of Lance’s throat, dipping down between Lance’s breasts to inhale their scent.

“Let’s get rid of these, too,” he said into Lance’s skin, unbuttoning Lance’s pants and sliding them off of their hips. 

He took Lance’s underwear as well, and once Lance was completely naked Shiro stood back to admire his work.

“Stunning,” Shiro said, twirling a finger for Lance to spin around.

Lance’s tails swished as they moved, kneeling on the mattress to turn in a circle. A blush rose across their taught curves, competing in hue with the blue streaks. 

Shiro was still fully dressed in a collarless black shirt and sleek dress pants. His obsidian hand began to draw new patterns against Lance’s flesh, leaving a delicate chain of gold behind in its wake. 

Lance was mesmerized as Shiro created an intricate gold harness that looked like something from the ancients. It looped around their breasts and crossed in the back, with coin shapes jingling against their skin. 

Lance gasped when two gold clasps pinched their nipples, their eyes darting down to find two perfectly-sculpted gold lions biting into their flesh.

Shiro was truly a master of his craft.

“You look so strong,” Shiro said, his magic hand piping gold across Lance’s body like he was decorating a cake. He growled as he spoke the next words. “So _firm_.”

Shiro moved behind Lance, closing his fingers around Lance’s three tails, stroking them.

“Is it okay if I…?” Shiro’s voice trailed off and he squeezed the tails to emphasis what he meant.

Lance turned and looked at him over their shoulder, a coy smile perched on their lips.

“Green.”

Shiro grinned. “That’s good, baby.”

He made short work of binding Lance’s tails together, leaving space between intricately braided gold rings. Lane felt like a piece of art. Their body was a blank canvas for Shiro to adorn in any way he saw fit.

Shiro covered Lance’s body, their wrists and ankles decked out with beautiful gold, but didn’t limit their mobility, which Lance thought curious.

Then Shiro completed his work with a thick, gold collar that was heavy around the base of Lance’s throat. Shiro attached a thin gold chain to the front and gave it a tug that made Lance fall to all fours on the bed.

“Come here, pet,” Shiro crooned, wrapping the leash around his palm to pull Lance until they were on the edge of the bed. “Suck on me, baby.”

Lance leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to the head of Shiro’s cock, their eyes rolling back to take in Shiro’s expression. The demon king’s eyes were completely black with burning, golden irises and a smile curling his lips. Shiro’s hair had gone from white to black with one snowy tuft at his brow. 

Kuro had arrived. 

Lance kissed down his shaft, mouthing his knot. They brought a hand around Kuro’s base to hold his heavy length erect. Lance took encouragement from the slight pant of Kuro’s breath, pulling his cock into their mouth. Kuro groaned as Lance bobbed, their mouth pursing to squeeze him, slowly at first.

The sharp prick of the gold clamps on Lance’s nipples sent delicious zings of pleasure straight to their core, and it fueled them to stroke Kuro faster, swallowing him deeper. 

Abruptly, Kuro pulled hard on the leash, his cock hitting the back of their throat. He held Lance there for a moment before pulling them off completely, saliva stringing from the corner of their mouth to Kuor’s head.

“So sexy,” Kuro crooned, running a thumb along Lance’s jaw. He pressed his nail into Lance’s lower lip, pulling it down and releasing it with a pop. 

Shiro’s normal, silky tone shifted to something darker. Something harsh. Kuro moaned, stone hand curling in Lance’s fur, nails scraping deliciously along their scalp.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a treat as delectable as you, my dear little fox. Was the good king kind enough to tell you about my appetites? Did he warn you that I play rough?”

Lance nodded, a trill of anticipation skirting their inner thighs as they looked up at Kuro—really looked their fill for the first time. Kuro was stunningly beautiful. Dangerous. Deadly. His eyes were embers, pitch black sparked with circles of gold, and a feral grin stretched his lips. 

“Do you wanna make me happy, little fox?”

Lance nodded again, sitting back on their heels and swiping their mouth with the back of their hand.

“That’s good,” Kuro said, pulling their head back with a sharp tug to their scalp. “I’m very much going to enjoy taking you apart.”

Lance winced at the sting, but then Kuro’s free hand was pulling the gold chain that held the clamps together and their whine echoed around the bedroom, ringing out like a siren.

“Such a sweet cry you have!” Kuro exclaimed, and Lance saw his eyes widen, his smile gone manic. He pulled the chain again in a quick rhythm, relishing in the sound of their groans.

“Open your mouth,” Kuro growled, suddenly yanking Lance down onto all four. He brought his cock to Lance’s mouth, slapping it against his chin. “Open really wide, fox. Show me how badly you want me to fuck your face.”

Lance let out a huff of laughter, their tongue lolling out playfully as Kuro guided their head forward, thrusting his hips in a few slow rolls to test out Lance’s resistance.

Without warning Kuro reared back, slamming home in a measured, punishing rhythm. His cock hit the back of Lance’s throat and they relaxed, the feeling of fullness spreading from their throat down to the pit of their stomach. 

Lance closed their eyes, letting saliva pool at the corners of their mouth to lubricate Kuro’s movements. Lance’s breasts were heavy, the gold lions still clamped tight to their stiff nipples.

A thrill ran down Lance’s spine as they came to the realization that they enjoyed the use of their body for Kuro’s pleasure. Lance fed off his wild abandon, matching Kuro’s brutality with a savage need of their own.

Lance was pent up from turning themself into erotic art for the desire of others, but never pursuing physical intimacy until Shiro bulldozed into their life, giving Lance a space they felt comfortable to explore.

It was like a damn broke inside of them and they gave themself over to the pulsating heat lapping across their skin like waves crashing on a shore. 

Lance purred, lunging forward to swallow Kuro down, tightening their lips around his cock. Kuro growled, pulling Lance off and holding them away.

“Damnit,” Kuro snarled, grabbing Lance’s shoulder and forcing them around so they faced the pillows, his hand coming down with a hard smack to their ass. 

Lance cried out, their back arching as Kuro’s hand came down again, pleasure-pain searing across their skin. 

Kuro spread Lance open, kneeling behind them to nip at their reddened globes. He slid his fingers between their folds, teasing their front entrance. Kuro didn’t touch their cock, leaving it painfully hard between Lance’s thighs. 

Kuro’s obsidian hand wrapped around Lance’s tails, pulling their ass up while the fingers on his other hand began to dip inside, eliciting a string of long, guttural moans from Lance. 

Kuro bit Lance’s ass again, drawing blood, but the sting was blending in with the fingers pumping inside them, stretching them open. A moment later Kuro’s tongue traced along Lance’s asshole and they cried out, groaning as Kuro laved around the tight ring of muscle.

Two fingers became three in their front, moving faster. Lance’s body slicking around the digits and their body began to tremble, muscles bracing against Kuro’s assault. Their moans became desperate, their hands fisting the comforter.

Lance felt the tug of release begin to pull at their core, heat pouring over them. 

“Please,” they begged, turning to look over their shoulder and catch Kuro’s gaze.

But the moment eye contact was made, Kuro stood, tugging on Lance’s tails but otherwise leaving them bereft. 

Kuro released Lance, leaving them panting, their head dropping to the mattress, still looking back at Kuro’s hard expression. 

“Eyes ahead,” Kuro said.

Lance quickly obeyed, hiding their face in the comforter, their ass still exposed. 

Kuro shifted behind them and there was a distinct sound of a bottle of lube opening. Before Lance had time to wonder where Kuro had produced lube from at a time like this, they felt cold metal against their hole. 

Lance jumped, but Kuro’s hand on their waist kept them in place as the plug slowly breached their ass.

“I made something special for you, fox,” Kuro said, claws tightening as the plug sank deeper.

Lance was a garbled mess as Kuro teased them, pressing the plug in as far as it would go, then pulling back only to press in again. Each time, Lance was able to take the metal a little further.

“Your ass is incredible,” Kuro said, releasing Lance to slap one cheek. “Fuck, baby.”

Kuro growled, moving the plug faster. Rougher.

Lance wailed, bearing down against the plug, the burning intensity curling their toes with pleasure.

“You take it so well,” Kuro said, giving the plug a few more thrusts before pushing it in to the hilt. 

He used his magic to fashion a loop on the end of it, making a chain that travelled up Lance’s spine and connected to the back of their collar.

Kuro gave a sharp laugh. “You’re pretty as a picture, foxy. Turn around for me.”

Lance was in a daze and it took them a moment to realize what Kuro said.

“Turn around,” Kuro repeated, slapping Lance’s behind and turning them so they were facing each other.

Kuro picked up the leash and tugged it so Lance was on the edge of the mattress, still on all fours. He wore a wicked grin as he turned and leaned forward, Kuro’s free hand holding himself open. 

“Eat me, pet,” he said, pulling the leash between his spread legs so Lance’s face nestled between his cheeks.

Lance groaned, stroking their tongue along Kuro’s rim before pressing the tip inside. Kuro grunted and Lance’s eyes rolled back as they lost themself in their task, laving against Kuro’s hole and fucking him with their tongue. The plug was filling Lance, teasing them with each of their movements. When Kuro began moaning above them, they doubled down their efforts, gone to the wide sea of pleasure cast by a demon king and his curse.

They pulled back for a breath and Kuro shifted, crawling onto the bed next to them. He lay with his head against the pillows, his cock jutting out from his waist like a beacon. Lance moaned looking at it.

“Bring your pussy over here, fox,” Kuro instructed. “I want a taste.”

Lance stared into those molten eyes and thought they were going to come on the spot.

They shuffled over in all their bondage, trying not to feel awkward as they stuck their ass in Kuro’s face, straddling his chest.

Then Lance saw Kuro’s glorious cock and they lost all train of thought, bending down to bring Kuro into their eager mouth. They were working themself into a frenzy, drunk with the taste of him on their tongue.

And then Kuro’s tongue found their front and his hand stroked their cock.

Lance sobbed around Kuro’s length, tears pricking their eyes at the sheer intensity of feeling. Focusing on the task at hand was difficult, their body melting back against Kuro’s mouth.

They moved against each other, clunky at first but quickly finding a synchronous rhythm. 

Lance relished in the feeling of Kuro’s cock hitting the back of their throat, Kuro’s hips thrusting up as Lance stilled, their body bracing against a sweeping rush of pleasure.

They were climbing, arms and legs quaking as Lance struggled to hold themself up. Kuro grabbed Lance’s hips and held them, dragging them down until they were just above his cock.

“Enough teasing, fox,” he said, impaling Lance’s front with one swift stroke.

Lance cried out, Kuro’s cock rubbing along the metal plug, filling Lance entirely.

“Let’s see what you’re really made of.”

Kuro gave Lance no reprieve, no time to adjust before he was pumping up into them mercilessly. They leaned forward, the force of Kuro’s thrusts pushing them over, and grabbed Kuro’s ankles, stiffening against the brutal swing of his hips. 

Kuro’s hands pulled them down, claws scratching at their sides, red slashes running along their blue markings.

“That’s it,” Kuro said, driving up into Lance’s front. “You feel so fucking good.”

Kuro grunted, trying to find more friction and failing. He grabbed Lance around the waist and moved so Lance was pressed into the mattress, their ass up in the air.

Kuro got to his knees between Lance’s thighs, slipping back in. The new position gave him more leverage, and he plowed into Lance, folding them over and fucking them into the sheets.

Lance whined, their holes aching as Kuro continued his assault. One of Kuro’s hands fisted around Lance’s tails and the other grabbed their throat and pushed them down.

“Please!” Lance cried, their overstimulated body shaking with tension, strung taught and begging for release.

“You look exquisite like this,” Kuro said, leaning down to bite Lance’s neck. His tongue flicked Lance’s gland, traveling up to lick the salty tears trickling down Lance’s cheek.

A chill shivered up Lance’s spine—not because of Kuro’s rough treatment but because they had so completely turned themself over to someone other than Shiro. True in flesh, Kuro was the man Lance loved, but Kuro’s bite jolted Lance enough for them to recognize the stark differences in personality. 

Lance felt suddenly detached, their body numb. 

They turned and looked over their shoulder, adrenaline crashing. “Shiro,” they whispered. “Please.”

Kuro’s face was frozen in shock, his snarls cut off as he stared down at Lance, eyes wide and bright.

“Lance?” He asked, hands slipping from Lance’s body.

White sprouted at the roots of his hair and it quickly changed color, his eyes reverting back to their normal mercury hue.

“Lance,” he repeated, and this time it was Shiro who answered.

Shiro leaned back, slipping out of Lance and holding them close to his chest. He murmured sweet words into Lance’s ear, breaking the chain that ran along their back so he could remove the plug. The nipple clamps followed slowly after.

Lance was crying freely, a mess of nerves in Shiro’s arms.

“Did he–did I hurt you?” Shiro asked in a stone voice. 

Lance shook their head. “No! No, I just…” Lance couldn’t find words that came close enough to how they felt. "How are you even here, anyway? I didn't use the safeword."

Shiro had a thoughtful look, rubbing his cheek along Lance's fluffy ears. "It was probably a combination of me trying to reach you and Kuro calling me back."

"But why?"

"Maybe it was something you said to him." Shiro’s expression was soft, his arms a comforting circle around their body. 

“I guess I just missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby,” Shiro said, tilting their chin up and capturing their lips in a kiss. 

It started gentle, but Lance still hadn’t come from Kuro’s ministrations and their body lit up beneath Shiro’s mouth.

“Fuck me,” they breathed, turning to straddle Shiro’s lap, their thighs trembling on either side of Shiro’s hips.

Lance held Shiro’s face in their hands, looking down at Shiro’s bewildered expression with rekindled heat. Shiro trailed his fingertips along their sides, soothing the marks Kuro left.

Whimpers spilled from Lance, fogging the air between their slick bodies. Shiro’s hands went to Lance’s hips, holding them steady.

“You really weren’t hurt?” He asked as Lance peppered kisses across the scar on his nose, his cheeks, his chin.

Lance flushed. “Um, no. Aside from the weird panic attack about not being with you, it was actually really, really good.”

Shiro watched amused as Lance’s expression turned timid. “I actually think I sorta like being hurt? It’s weird.”

“Huh,” Shiro said, hands smoothing own the globes of Lance’s tender ass. “Some people respond to things differently than others.”

Lance looked so adorable, Shiro couldn’t help kissing them again, his fingers dipping between their lips to find them wet and waiting.

Shiro moaned. “How do you want it, baby? Front or back?”

Lance rocked their hips forward, their cock rubbing against Shiro’s hard abs. 

“Back,” they finally said, and Shiro wasted no time spreading their cheeks and pressing the tip of his cock to their hole. 

They both sighed as he sank in, and Shiro did his best not to come on the spot.

As with any time he shifted into Kuro, Shiro felt like he was waking from a dream. Except this time, the dream spun on, Lance writhing in his lap. Lance was clearly frustrated, because they were bucking wildly, setting an impossible pace.

Shiro knew they wouldn’t be able to go much longer. That Lance needed release now.

He thrust up into them, matching their speed and fervor.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro said between grunts, trying not to come until Lance was satisfied.

He leaned forward, mouth clamping down beneath the collar on Lance’s neck, milking the gland there.

Lance cried out and they were coming, their body spasming around Shiro’s, leaving a sticky trail of cum on Shiro’s stomach.

Shiro growled, mouth popping off and glossy with oil. He pumped up a few more times before finding his own release and burying himself deep inside Lance’s ass. 

He was panting, Lance all but collapsed on his front, sweat trickling down his neck and chest. Shiro stroked Lance, his hand dissolving the gold jewelry that littered Lance’s body.

He got rid of the leash, but when his fingers reached the collar, Lance jolted back. 

“Wait!” they said, staring down at Shiro looked utterly devastating and freshly fucked. “I wanna keep this one.”

Shiro smiled. “Alright, baby. You can keep it.”

Shiro took his time cleaning them, tenderly moving Lance to the tub and letting them soak. Eventually, he climbed in behind them, holding them in warm bubbles that smelled of lavender and mint.

“I would say that was a success,” Shiro murmured, face pressed into the side of Lance’s neck so he could inhale the intoxicating scent of them.

“Would you? I was worried I fucked up since I couldn’t finish, well, with Kuro”

Shiro’s arms tightened around Lance’s middle. 

“No, baby. I’m so proud of you. The fact that you might be able to find joy with Kuro is gonna take a while to sink in. If you’re willing to stay, that is.”

Lance stilled in Shiro’s arm, turning to look back at the demon king.

“You want me to?”

Shiro smiled, reaching over the edge of the tub to pick up a smooth sapphire that was carved with symbols Lance recognized from centuries gone by.

“This is a special pendant,” Shiro said, attaching a gold chain to the sapphire and looping it around Lance’s neck. “I once met a kitsune long ago, and she gave this to me after I helped save her niece. She told me that I would be blessed with good fortune in finding a mate. Kitsune use gemstones to express their love, giving their heart to their mate.”

Shiro stared dreamily at the stone, running a thumb along it. “But that was before Kuro and the curse and my life went to shit. I didn’t think there was a chance in hell I could meet someone like you.”

“A kitsune tradition?” Lance asked, fingers brushing Shiro’s aside so they could inspect the gift. “Is that why you reached out to meet in the first place?”

Shiro chuckled, “I know it may sound crazy, but I hadn’t seen another kitsune since and I thought it was worth a try, even if the odds were stacked against me.”

Lance relaxed back into Shiro’s arms, “So this is supposed to be your heart, huh?”

“Something like that.”

Water splashed as Lance turned and threw their arms around Shiro’s neck. “Thank you. I love it,” they beamed. “I’ll keep it safe.”

Shiro laughed. “Thanks,” he said, kissing Lance’s temple, “so will I.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More nonbinary Lance. A growing favorite of mine. How did I do? 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
